


Nagito's Last Day

by LoserWhoWritesShit



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, I Tried, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Nagitoscanonillness, This is Sad I apologize, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserWhoWritesShit/pseuds/LoserWhoWritesShit
Summary: Sunshine faded through the curtains covering the room of the light haired man laying on the bed. The light was shining directly through his eyes and he awoke with a groan and peered his eyes open to face the day. Nagito sat up, His head was pounding, his body was aching, He sighed "today's the day huh?"orNagito spends his last day in love.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 60





	Nagito's Last Day

Sunshine faded through the curtains covering the room of the light haired man laying on the bed. The light was shining directly through his eyes and he awoke with a groan and peered his eyes open to face the day. Nagito sat up, His head was pounding, his body was aching, He sighed "today's the day huh?" he chuckled to himself and got up to continue his morning routine, his last one no doubt.He brushed his teeth and took a bath and his morning medication, His hair stands on end anyway so the point in fixing it was, well pointless. 

He continued to his kitchen, the sweet smell of fresh orange juice and pancakes flooding the air, god he would miss this. A man,his husband, his Hajme, stood over the stove flipping a pancake onto a plate and pouring a glass of juice, he turned around and gave Nagito a kiss on the forehead, "good morning" he whispered. They sat at the table on the balcony staring at the ocean outside in their small place they called home, he was happy Hajme decided to sit here today, He could take in the view for the final time. His eyes glided across the sandy shores, taking in the detail he had never seen or appreciated before, the log sticking out of the sand, the one rock sticking ever so gently out of the water, it was beautiful. " how are we feeling this morning?" Hajme asked, "fine" Nagito lied to him, he didn't want to make him unhopeful even though he knew what was coming. " would you like to go to the beach today dear?" he asked his dear husband, His husband nodded " I will pack for it as soon as we are finished" Hajme told him, Nagito nodded with joy. 

The beach was empty as Nagito laid down a towel and Hajme set down supplies for the time they were there, They laid down next to each other. His husband chuckled,His laugh bursting through the sounds of the birds and waves crashing into the shore, "hm?" Nagito asked " nothing dear, I am just reminded of the first time we came here" He giggled to himself again. The memory refreshed itself in Nagito's mind, or it tried, for him it was coming up a splotchy mess of slight words and images instead of the full thing."could you-Could you tell me the story?" Nagito asked,Hajme turned towards him concerned but non the less he shared the memory Nagito was losing. 

It was a summer day, Nagito may have had to practically beg Hajme to go to the small beach but they were here! As they laid on the sand Nagito spotted a house just above the long shores, peering out above the view." Hey Hajme, you said you were looking for a place to live right?" Nagito asked, sure it was a random question but it wasn't a lie, he recalled him saying it after all " yes I am" he responded. "what about up there?" Nagito point drawing Hajmes attention to the house, He stared " I suppose it is nice but way to much for just me cost and space wise" " what if it was the both of us?" Hajme turned towards him head tilted mouth agape. " sorry sorry it was silly for someone as unimportant as me to even suggest a house that is your choice I really shouldn't-" Nagito was cut off by Hajme putting a hand up "no no Nagito it just you shocked me is all, But I do think it would be a good idea" he explained "oh" . Nagito's brain buzzed, Hajme had just agreed to basically living with him, somebody as useless and pointless and- no Hajme told him he was good that he enjoyed his company, Hajme liked him. 

"and there you have it, the day my fate decided I love you" Hajmed finished recalling the day for him, Nagito was snapped out of his trance, "I love you too" Nagito said and Hajme smiled at him. They sat there for a few more hours and then went to a small diner just south of the beach, their favorite place to indulge in if they weren't dining at home. The smell of food flooded the air again, making Nagito smile and inhaled it for the last time he reminded himself, they had already ordered and were waiting for the food. They had found this area shortly after moving, it was a late day of unpacking and they both didn't feel like cooking so they walked up to the place they saw up the way when they arrived, It quickly was their favorite. Everyone knew the two there, they would sit there for hours talking over a meal and enjoying each others company, the staff often said the were jealous of the love they had, they weren't even dating yet. Their first date was here, Nagito again tries to recall but it splotches out like wild ink on paper , "dear do you remember our first date?" He tries to ask while not tearing up,he wants to remember he does but he....can't, Hajme gives the same concerned look from before but he shares it anyway.

They had been in a dispute, it wasn't anything huge but it was just enough for them to push the other over the edge and regret it. Nagito had got up from his room to go knock on Hajme's door and practically beg for forgiveness, he was instead greeted with Hajme in the living room about to do the same thing. "I'm so sorry" they blurted out at the same time to each other, greeted with each others arms, " it was so stupid and it was my fault" Hajme rambled, Nagito shook his head " It's okay I said some insensitive things as well" he comforted Hajme. They both knew something had changed between them, they had crossed lines "friends" didn't cross, they had made commitments normal friends didn't make, you didn't get mad at your friend for spending to much time with someone who wasn't you when you were supposed to be with them."Nagito, forgive me if I've read this wrong way but uh would you like to uh go on a date at the diner up the street" Hajme asked, Nagito had never said yes to anything faster. It was bit hard to find time around Hajme's work and Nagito's appointments but they figure it out so here they were Friday afternoon on a date. It wasn't even 15 minutes into the date and they knew, this is what they wanted for the rest of their life, they wanted each other. 

Nagito sighed as the memory ended, he wished he could remember it that well, but this would be the last time he did anyway. They finished their food and payed,They walked up to a local market to get food and other living items. Nagito suggested they make a meal together tonight and Hajme agreed, so they went to grab what they could for prep along with other items for everyday living. "hey I saw you were almost out of shampoo last night would you like to get some more?" Hajme asked holding the bottle up to Nagito, Nagito shook his head maybe a bit too quick "no I uh don't need it I'll just use up the rest I have for now" He smiled, Hajme gave him the confused look again but put the bottle back. This is how it had been for 4 years, they have lived a happy life together in their small town, they were friends for 4 month in their home, then lovers for 1 year and 6 months then married for almost 2. Nagito valued it all, he never thought that his life would have been so full of good events, he used to think he didn't deserve it sometime he still doesn't believe it but for today he will let himself relax and believe that no matter what Hajme loves him with no question, he knows he does the same. 

They arrived home and relaxed on the couch enjoying the final season of Nagito's favorite show, Nagito was glad he was so close to the end so he could finish it satisfied, in a way he was close to his end as well. Nagito watched as his favorite couple finally told each other the truth of their emotions and died in a bittersweet happiness, It wasn't a happy ending sure but Nagito found it good enough, they both died with love as he would do the same. Hajme was sniffling in Nagitos arms sad from the ending Nagito guessed, He held him tight, he wanted to comfort him the best he could for the last time. He placed a gentle kiss to Hajmes temple and then lips, "shall we begin to cook its already late?"Nagito asked lifting them both off from the couch Hajme wiped his eyes and nodded, they left towards the kitchen. 

They finished another meal out on the balcony over the ocean and under the stars, Nagito was taken aback by the beauty of the sight, he had seen it a million time but he supposed you always like things more when it was the last time you would see them. He laughed in his head, he spent his whole life believing that hope would pull us through everything and here he was finally giving his up, it was a morbid form of hilarious he thought. "Hey Nagito, you want me to tell you the story of our engagement?" Hajme asked, Nagito nodded not even trying to reach for the memory himself, he knew it would just be ripped apart by his fading mind. 

Hajme had cooked dinner that night it was Nagito's favorite meal and drink,He figured this night had be perfect, he was nervous as hell after all. Nagito did pick up on his strange behavior, He had worried it was because Hajme was planning to break up with him, buttering him up before dropping the bomb on Nagito's happiness, wouldn't be the first time its happen to him after all. At the end of the night Nagito and Hajme had both prepared speeches in their heads almost, for very different reasons, Hajme's was a speech of love and happiness, Nagito's was a beg for forgiveness and another chance. When Hajme sighed Nagito jumped, they had carried a good conversation all that night but he supposed it was time now Hajme would leave him for bigger better things, Hajme offered him a hand to stand from his chair, He closed his eyes. When Nagito opened them he expected to find Hajme standing in front of him explaining how well it was nice it wasn't working for him, but no instead he found Hajme in front of him holding his hand and down on one knee. Nagito analyzed the situation, he couldn't be, he wouldn't, why on earth would he want to? Then Hajme began to speak drawing in Nagito's attention like he always did even when Nagito didn't want to hear. 

" Nagito Komeada I- I'm a lot more nervous than I expected but I have to say it. These pasts years I have given my all to you and I hope the it's same for you, I've seen you at your highs and lows and you've seen me at mine, we've been through almost everything together. I love you a lot, I always have and you have made my life so much better by just being there. I have never regretted the day I made the choice to be your friend, to move in with you, or to love you with all of my heart and I never will. I will never and could never picture a life with out you by my side ever since I meant you so will you please do me the honor of marrying me?" Hajme finished speaking, Nagito was dumbfounded, what he thought would be a heartbreaking confession actually had turned into the happiest day of his life. He of course, said yes as soon as he could get words out of his mouth. 

Nagito kissed Hajme as soon as he finished sharing the memory from his mind, how could he not? He had just been reminded of all the love in his heart for Hajme and all the love Hajme had for him. They had finally settled into bed for the night a few hours later, Nagito's body was worn from all the activities finished today but he was satisfied with how it all turned out, he had remembered his happiest times just like he wanted to as well as making his last one. "Hey Hajme?" Nagito said feeling very tired "yes dear?" Hajme asked " Can I ask for one more story?" Nagito said " Our wedding please?" Hajme nodded and started from another memory Nagito had lost. 

The wedding was heavenly, Hajme thought that when he saw Nagito come forward in his suit to walk down the aisle he may have fallen in love all over again. It was a small ceremony, friends they had kept in touch with from school and work and family members mostly Hajme's but they were already also ready to be Nagito's. When they had meant at the end of that long hall the crowd watching could tell you that they love that they had for each other was almost as thick as fog in the air, they were both smiling not a hint of unpleasantness on their faces. The vows were beautiful and true, a testament to each others love and want for forever. Tears were shed and kisses were shared throughout the day, the dance they shared at the dining hall was graceful and happy.The day made Nagito sob from how happy he was, he didnt think he deserved something as amazing as this, Hajme assured him he did every chance he got. They had a week honeymoon after the wedding, they didn't travel just stayed in the house, traveling was hard for Nagito as well as stressful and Hajme wanted none of that, he only wanted him to be loved. 

When Hajme finished speaking Nagito felt himself to be more tired than ever before, It was time for it to end. "Hey Hajme?" He said again, Hajme turned towards him another overwhelming look of love on his face all for Nagito "yes?" he whispered back. "I love you so much" Nagito said, Hajme leaned forward and kissed him for the last time, Nagito made this moment linger for a bit, Hajme pulled away leaving them both with a smile on there faces " I love you too, my hope" Hajme said back. Nagito turned over to rest for the final time, he was happy,he was content, he would leave knowing he was loved by a man who he would always love in return. He had lived a life he had always hoped for and this is how it would end.

Nagito viewed a graveyard, stones lined stones and in the distance he heard speaking he looked from where he was standing. "This is my husband who we are gathered here today to celebrate the life of" Hajme teared up looking at the grave man he had loved for years finally at rest. "I can only hope that I gave him a life worth living to its fullest like he did for me and I will forever be thankful that I had the pleasure of knowing and loving him for as long as I could. He is finally at a rest and peace which I could sadly never give him but I know that he gave me all I could have ever wanted for many years and I will miss him so so much" Hajme finished wiping his tears. Nagito watched as he approached to set a single flower on Nagitos casket, "goodbye my hope, I love you and I always will" He whispered. 

As Hajme walked away from his final resting place he swore he could hear the wind whisper an "I love you too" back in a familiar tone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoyed, Leave Kudos and a Comment If You'd Like!!!!


End file.
